


Number Seven: The Monster

by Myheartisblack



Category: Umbrella Academy, the unbrella academy
Genre: Fuck Reginald Hargreeves, Klaus loves Vanya, Luther Is Trying, Luther comes around, Multi, Tw suicidal themes, Vanya needs a hug, Vanya needs to be protected, accidental suicide attempt, five loves vanya, tw self harm, tw suicide attempt, vanya centric, vanya deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheartisblack/pseuds/Myheartisblack
Summary: They all woke up in the past.  All of them were 10 years old and full of fear and hatred respectively. Vanya knew what she was. A monster. A bomb waiting to go off. And maybe she didn’t have to wait for Luther to snap and strangle her again.





	1. Sleep is for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the biggest fan of Luther. But I headcannon the others sister snap on him and make him realize that his actions were wrong and he need to improve himself. He was a victim of abuse but that’s not an excuse for all the terrible things he’s done. Also poor Vanya . I love her though . Sorry if this sucks.

Vanya woke up and flinched backwards into the wall behind her bed. She reached up and touched her aching head. She froze when her hands brushed against the bangs lying on her forehead.  
Confusion filled her brain and fear pulsed through her body. She leapt out of bed and stared in horror in the mirror.  
White milky eyes promising destruction stared back at her. She was young she thought. She was dangerous and young her mind whispered. She swallowed harshly as tears poured down her face.  
She screwed her eyes shut as she remembered everything. She caused the apocalypse. She killed mom and Pogo and hurt Allison. Vanya gagged as she silently sobbed in front of her mirror.  
She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms so tightly around herself that it burned. She didn't want to hurt anyone she thought. She never wanted to kill anyone.  
Her night stand started shaking so she squeezed her arms tighter to the point that it made her see stars. She sucked in a breathe and the shaking stopped.  
She took a deep breath and dropped her arms. She focused on the pain and willed the night stand to stop shaking. Her eyes snapped open and she sagged in relief.  
Chocolate brown eyes stared back. They darted to the calendar and she froze in shock. She was eight years old she realized. Tomorrow is the day she lost control and father locked her up.  
She forced herself to remain calm. She would keep control of her powers and protect her siblings from herself. All the while refusing to take those awful pills.  
She squeezed her fists so tightly that small bloody welts came from her nails . She locked eyes with herself and giggled hysterically.  
An atom bomb in the form a little girl. A monster wearing a child’s face. A rabid dog waiting to be put down. She snorted wetly as she thought ‘destroying the world is a huge step up from destroying the family reputation with a book’.  
She released her hands from her fists and wiped her eyes. She made eye contact with herself. She wouldn’t hurt them again. She may not belong but at the very least she could protect them from herself.  
Her eyes flickered to her hands and a lightbulb went off above her head. Pain keeps her focued and in control. And control is exactly what she needs. So with determination coursing though her veins she fell into bed exhausted with blood underneath her nails.  
Her final thoughts before deep sleep was ‘she’s number seven ,the atomic bomb in the form of a girl ,the most dangerous person in the world ,and she’s completely and utterly pathetic.’


	2. Seven or Vanya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody woke up and ate breakfast. Five never stood up and demanded he time travel. The others were silently terrified. Vanya ate little to nothing then she went to her room to ready for fathers test.

She woke up on her bed with crusty eyes. She looked sideways and sagged with relief. Brown bloodshot eyes stared back. She got her uniform on and sat at the table downstairs.  
Her siblings all came in along with father and mother and they all ate while mother stood to the side with clasped hands and an empty smile. Five never stood up and demanded he was skilled enough for time travel.  
Guilt surged through her. She was the reason five went though years of solitude and suffering. She cut her thoughts off and promised to feel guilty later. She studied her siblings with a carefully trained eye..  
Diego was stabbing his pancakes with a blank look on his face. Klaus and Ben were side to side with their left pinkies intertwined underneath the table. Allison sat far from Luther and ate normally. Luther was scowling and looked annoyed. Five. Her best friend of all time and space looked hallow.  
Five looked worried and exhausted and she never felt more of a monster. Number 7 of the umbrella academy she thought bitterly pushing away her plate. The most dangerous one in the whole world.  
Father pulled her away and led her to the training room. Vanya didn’t deserve a name after what she’d done. She was Seven after all. A familiar scene stared at her.  
She breathed in harshly as she stared at the 8 glasses lined up on the table. Father rang the bell and she made them vibrate. Every time she was about to loose control she gripped her fists tighter and tighter.  
Not one of the glasses shattered and his monocle never cracked. Father looked at her results with satisfaction. With a dark curiosity he stared at her bloody hands. He handed her a domino mask and told her to clean up and then return immediately.  
She clutched at the fabric with blood soaked fingers. A mask. An actual mask of her. For number seven. She stopped in the bathroom and noted her white eyes. She harshly bit her lip and focused as they turned chocolate brown again. She washed her hands and stuck her mask on.  
Father was waiting for her and ordered her to follow him.  
“Number seven will be joining you all here on out for missions” he said bored.  
Seven swallowed harshly as Luther and five reacted. Five flinched and picked at his nails while Luther puffed up.  
“Isn’t she dangerous sir ?“ Luther asked angrily yet respectfully.  
Father scoffed and replied “ You all are dangerous .Meeting dismissed.”  
Seven ran to her room and slammed her door. She missed five she thought to herself. In the past when she felt so awful and empty she would run to him and let him ramble on about mathematics and physics . Now she wasn’t sure she’d be welcome.  
She was alone again in the worst way. She was a monster waiting to be put down. ‘Maybe’ she thought ‘Luther will strangle me again’.  
She wouldn’t mind death she blankly considered. The bringer of the apocalypse . A rabid dog waiting to be put down. She breathed harshly and yanked on her hair.  
Pacing back and forth so fast her feet burned and throbbed . She collapsed on her bed out of breathe and with her mask on. With scabs on her palms and nail indents on her forehead and scalp she passed out.  
She slept through dinner unaware of all her siblings minus Luther meeting together and talking about her worriedly.  
Klaus, Allison, and Five locked eyes on the opposite side of the hallway in Allison’s room and agreed to finally be there for their little sister.  
Meanwhile Seven thought about death in her dreams. She dreamed of a peaceful world where everyone was happy and safe without her. Every one was alive and she was gone. She knew what she needed to do deep down.


	3. The breaking point of number seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya’s destroying herself and the others aren’t having it.  
> ((I love the idea of five,Klaus, and Vanya being close together. Kinda like the three musketeers.))

Seven inhaled deeply as she woke up. Her stomach ached from the lack of food. Her hands stung from the lines in them.Raising one hand to her pounding head she rubbed it slowly. Then she swiped her eyes and sat up on the bed.  
Standing up and fixing on her mask she looked into her brown eyes. Guilt for everything she’s ever done coursed through her. ‘Guilt for existing’ her mind added unhelpfully. A crack started to form on the top of her mirror.  
Glancing at her clenched hands she noticed that the pain from them wasn’t working. With a grim determination to stop the slowly growing crack she released her fists and stated clawing at her left wrist.  
Tears of pain fell onto the floor as blood welled up on her wrist. Watery eyes scanned the crack in the mirror and she exhaled noticing it stopped growing.  
Destruction was all she was capable of causing it seemed. ‘Well’ she thought grimmly amused ‘at least she wasn’t powerful enough to destroy the moon’.  
She left her room and went to the bathroom and got ready. Maybe she could use her powers in a good way she wondered. Brushing her teeth quickly she cautiously glanced at the hairbrush. Looking at it she imagined the air around it lifting it up.  
With childish glee and awe she noticed it levitating. She flicked her fingers towards her and it soared next to her head.  
Using her fingers she motioned up or down for the brush to move. She giggled silently as she continued this task. When she was done she held out her hands and thought of it dropping.  
She released a yelp as the brush landed harshly into her palms. Her brilliant smile dimmed as she looked at her left arm. Maybe she didn’t have to hurt herself to make up for everything. ‘Maybe I deserve better’ she cautiously wondered.  
Squaring her freshly uniformed shoulders she went to breakfast and ate a little more then yesterday. Smiling just a tad as she ate over half of her pancakes.  
She cheerfully walked away when they were dismissed and went to practice . Father led her to the training room. She nervously,yet proudly,brought up what she accomplished this morning.  
Father looked amused yet bored like always. He held up one finger and left . Returning shortly with 9 objects.  
“Number seven “ ,he began in a monotone voice , “ lift these for me. Show me what you’re capable of.”  
Seven nodded and thought of the realization that she might matter and let the pain wash away. She flicked her hands and the 6 small mables soared up.  
Turning to the side she lifted the 3 books and stacked them mid air.  
She held out both her hands and made them hover in place through the air. Her hands began to shake at all the weight combined. She felt weak when she forced them to drop.  
‘I did it ‘ ,she thought in awe. ‘ I controlled it’ ,she repeated in her mind while her smile grew. She whipped her head toward father who’s face was full of surprise and a hint of pride?  
“Nice work number seven “, he remarked while writing in his book. “Keep up with your practice. You are dismissed”, he finished while writing.  
She was beaming as she low key skipped through the hallways . Maybe she didn’t have to be a monster this time. Turning a corner she bumped into Luther.  
Snarling Luther looked at her with hatred while spitting out “Watch where you’re going useless number seven” he began.  
Seven nodded, hiding behind her bangs and tried to step away. Luther wouldn’t let her though.  
“The others think you can learn control. That you aren’t a threat but we both know that’s not true. You hurt Allison, and killed Pogo and Mom. You’re a freak” he screeched with his tone full of rage.  
Tears clogged up her mask as she fought herself to breathe. Dimly she became aware of Some of her siblings frozen at the end of the hallway.  
Laughing Luther said the final words that shattered her heart .  
“Nobody love you Seven. You will never matter and all you will ever be until the day you die is a threat to everyone around you. You’d be better off dead” he finished before waltzing away.  
Her body felt cold and her wrists itched so badly. He was right she knew. Of course he was right. How foolish could she be. Believing she could be good and not the monster she knew she already was.  
Stupid Seven walked away with death on her mind. Meanwhile Allison and Ben screamed at Luther on the other side of the house. While Five shook with rage, Klaus paced, and Diego sharpened his knives in rage.  
Opening the bathroom door Seven stepped in and slammed it. She ripped her mask off and threw it on the floor.  
The air around her pursued with energy she wanted to release. She started to sob as she focused on the pain in her heart. Rolling up her sleeves she started clawing at her wrists. She only paused to start the bath.  
Feeling emotions after feeling emptiness for so long sucked she realized. She climbed into the tub ignoring the slightly red drops joining the water. She ignored that she was fully clothed and somehow soaked already.  
With the pain building and his words floating around her head the energy in the air grew. She clawed and clawed at her wrists trying to make it all stop.  
She moved her hand to slash her nail on her left wrist as the energy in the air spiked. She slashed her left arm. Blood dripped off her arm as the slash leaked. She emptily flicked her fingers and stared as the energy slashed her wrist before dying down.  
Lying down in a bloody uniform with leaking wrists and dirty water she smiled. The energy died in the air the more she did too.  
She shut her eyes while humming soothingingly a lullaby of mother’s. ‘The monster of the umbrella academy got what it deserved’ ,she thought.  
She didn’t realize what happened next. She didn’t realize she lost too much blood. She never knew Klaus found her and screamed so loud it made the whole house freeze dead in their tracks.  
Five gave mom some of his blood for a blood transfusion and stayed with Vanya’s out cold form. Klaus curled up in a chair in the infirmary next to five and hoped that she’d stick around as a ghost if she gave up.  
Allison,Ben,and,Diego screamed at Luther until he finally understood that he acted like a mega dick. He was a monocle jr in the making.  
He ignored everybody’s feelings and only focused on himself. He was wrong and for once pure genuine regret pulsed through him as he realize what he’d done.  
Mom was in charge while Pogo and Father were out seeing if they could track down any of the other super powered kids and would be gone for the next couple of weeks.  
Together all the kids joined in the infirmary and looked at Vanya with heavy hearts. Luther took a seat by the door as they all curled up around her.  
Five and Klaus lightly held her painfully cold hands as she slept. The others focused on her heartbeat.  
Diego clutched his knives as he focused to protect his little sister. Allison and Ben leant onto each other as the quiet sound as her heart calmed them.  
“She’ll be waking up tomorrow “, mother said in a quiet voice. All heads whipped to her as she smiled sadly.  
“Be careful not to mess up her tubes kids. And make sure to rest. I’d prefer not for any one to end up in a state of exhaustion “, she exclaimed quietly before leaving.  
“ I thought I was the self destructive one” Klaus whispered out loud.  
Five exhaled harshly and said “ I’m the one with the most brain cells out of all of you. I should have seen this coming and saved her.”  
Luther scoffed and they all looked at him. “I pushed her to her breaking point so this is all my fault.”  
“Enough “ Ben exclaimed in a quiet yet firm tone. “We all did this to her. First we ignored her and isolated her. Then we let the monocle manipulate her and drug her to the point of no emotions. And now we let her destroy herself without helping” his voice broke as he paused his speech briefly .  
They were all listening with wide eyes. Allison opened her mouth to speak before getting cut off.  
“ Your rumor made it worse yes but that wasn’t what made her snap. And yes Luther you were the final nail in the coffin” he stated as they all flinched imagining her coffin, “but we all did this and we all have to fix this” he finished strongly.  
“How can we ever possibly fix this” Luther asked brokenly while gesturing to a motionless Vanya.  
“By being better siblings. By helping her and “ Five’s voice broke mid sentence as he swallowed wetly.  
“By loving her “ finished Klaus for him as he clung to her hand.  
A shared look among them made them all know they were all on the same page. They were gonna help Vanya or die trying.  
“Does anyone know anything that might help us for when she wakes up” asks Ben thoughtfully.  
“To control her powers I think she used pain. During fathers training her hands were coated in her own blood” mentioned Luther looking down.  
They all shared a shuddered at the thought. Ben picked up a journal and began writing a bullpoint list. Motioning for them to continue speaking as he wrote.  
“She hasn’t been eating much” Klaus began speaking quietly. “ I don’t think she ever ate enough in the future too” he finished.  
Fives eyes flashed as they looked at him. Realization lit up his eyes as he began.  
“In the original timeline before I vanished “ he said in a torn up voice “ Vanya told me she wished she could disappear but she couldn’t do it loudly. So”, he said in a wet tone of voice while holding her hand tightly, “ she starved herself to disappear quietly “, he finished.  
Before they could say anything five’s head snapped up and he said “ sorry I forgot about this. I went through the apocalypse hell and had to fight to stay alive” he spat in Luther’s direction.  
Luther’s look of annoyance faded into guilt as he looked away.  
“We really suck at being siblings don’t we”, muttered Allison as she stroked Vanya’s hair.  
“Why didn’t we notice what she was doing “, wondered Klaus outloud.  
“She got caught “ began Diego looking up. Catching their eye with his as he looked around the room he continued. “She collapsed in the shower after five disappeared and was sent to the infirmary where I was because I sliced my fingers on one of my knives from practice”,he finished as he remembered.  
With a noise of curiosity five scrunched his eyebrows together. They all shared a look of ?? Before he let out an ah ha.  
“All I know about her pills too is that they repressed her emotions and her powers. But what if they repress her appetite too” , he pondered to them.  
A pit grew in all their stoamchs as they wondered what it would be like to feel empty yet so full their whole lives.  
“Maybe that’s also why she was so small too” he finished his epiphany with,” it stunted her growth.”  
Ben released a huge sigh as he scanned the list and recited it out loud.  
“•Pain possibly keeps her powers at bay maybe this was accidental. • Doesn’t eat enough probable cause of guilt. •The pills supressed her powers,feelings, and growth.•Never felt emotions so this must be overwhelming. •This might be accidental and she needs as much love as possible “, he finished reading by looking around the room.  
They all nodded at their shared information.  
“I’m gonna go to my room to sleep” said Luther. And before anyone could speak he said ,” it might not be the best for her to see me immediately when she wakes up.”  
Understanding passed between them as he left. Allison and Ben stood up and faced the other.  
“ If I have to rumor her to calm down tomorrow”, she began as they all flinched at the thought, “I’m gonna need my energy”. She kissed Vanya’s forehead and left.  
“ I have to study the list and come up with possible ways we could help Vanya feel better”, Ben explained before he stroked Vanya’s hair and left.  
Diego snorted and took Luther’s empty chair by the door. Brandishing his knife in one hand while curling up.  
Meeting Klaus and Five’s eyes he snorted and said “ I’ll protect her from any intruders while you two sleep. You both look mentally exhausted.”  
Klaus and five curled up on the bed around Vanya’s small frame while being carefull around the wires.  
The last waking thought between the mentally exhausted siblings was ‘we’ll help you Vanya.’


	4. You deserve to be loved silly .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya wakes up and god is it awful being alive. But maybe she matters after all. Maybe just maybe there’s hope. The only way to go after reaching rock bottom is up she learns with the help of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I related hard with Vanya in so many ways. I felt so bad for her in the comics and the tv show. She deserves to feel loved. Thank you for the support. Let me know if you liked this please! It’s my first official fan fiction!

Sunlight poured through the infirmary windows as Klaus and Five woke up curled around Vanya. They shared a look before holding her hands respectively again. It was sometime mid morning when they awoke.  
Allison and Ben came in together. Allison was fidgeting in her seat while Ben read what he wrote secretly to help Vanya.  
Diego nodded to them as a greeting with slightly dark eyes having only gotten two hours of sleep. It was worth it in his mind.  
They waited with baited breath for her to wake up. Guilt and heartache clouded their minds as they waited one final hour before she stirred.  
Seven whimpered and they all whipped their heads towards her. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to wake up. Klaus and Five backed up slightly and stared at her with relief and fear.  
Half lided warm glassy chocolate eyes stared at them as she struggled to focus. She tried to raise her hands but gasped and let them fall with a thud onto the bed. Her eyes shut tightly as pain coursed through her.  
“Vanya hey it’s okay you’re alright. Don’t move your arms too much sis. You really messed them up”, soothed Klaus stroking her hair.  
Seven needed to know what happened. Why she was alive. And why were they all starting to cry. Opening her mouth she closed it with a disgruntled exhale.  
Allison,Diego,and,Ben leant toward her with watery eyes. Klaus and Five looked like they got punched in the gut.  
Breathing deeply noting the tubes leading to the blood bag with a five on it from her left arm and a nasal canal for oxygen in her nose she tried again.  
“Why”, Seven croaked miserably.  
They all tensed up and shared a look of confusion and caution.  
“What do you mean V?,”asked Allison cautiously.  
“Why do you look so upset? I was saving everyone,” Sevens small yet sure of herself voice declared.  
They all flinched feeling their hearts crack in half at the statement.  
“Vanya. V. You weren’t saving us you were hurting us”, Five began .  
She interrupted him by innocently saying “I know that’s why I had to go. I had to put myself down before one of you were forced to. I’m sorry I failed,.”  
Five started to cry and that set everyone into tears. Seven’s eyes darted around the room with confusion as the scene unfolded.  
“I would bring us all back in time again and again and again if it meant you were Vanya,” Five said voice wet.  
“I caused you so much pain”, she breathed out ,”I’m the reason you went through hell for years Five. You should hate me more than anyone.”  
“No!,”he shouted in desperation looking into her defeated eyes.”Vanya that wasn’t your fault everything that happend was all of our faults”. Scoffing he said “and I could never hate you ,” he softly said with disbelief in his tone,”that’s impossible I never will and never have had hated you.”  
“I’m number seven,” she began blankly with tears starting to pour down her face, “ the most dangerous person in the world. The rabid dog waiting to be put down,” she snorted wetly finishing with,” I’m sorry Luther didn’t kill me originally. I really did want you all safe.”  
Klaus wiped her tears on her face with rough fingers . Tears were pouring out around the room.  
“I’m sorry that I ever made you think you were nothing Vanya. You’re so special and amazing and you deserve to feel like it,”said Allison chocked up.  
“I’m sorry I never was there for you before I died,” began Ben. Sensing her about to speak he held up a held and locked eyes with her. “I watched Klaus destroy himself for years and it tore me to pieces but this?”, he wetly snorted,” breaks my heart. You’re so good Vanya you’re not bad.”  
“I found you”, Klaus breathed,” every time I close my eyes I see your tiny body spewing crimson floating in that tub of red” he said wetly. “I love you too much to let you hurt yourself to this point again V.”  
Seven,or Vanya?, couldn’t stop crying. She forced herself to breathe. She didn’t want to risk the pressure building up with her evil energy. Furrowing her brows she bit her lip to stop the pressure.  
Five ripped her teeth from her lip with his fingers. She hated seeing him cry she decided. She hated herself even more for making him cry.  
“Vanya stop” he pleaded,”please just stop. I love you so much please. You can’t leave me again. I missed you so much,” he brokenly said.  
She’s never seen him this broken and god it hurt being alive. She must’ve cut a vein and bled out. Shame they found her.  
“I don’t deserve to be Vanya,” she stated sadly watching them flinch ,”Luther was right all I ever do was bring trouble . No good number seven. Boogeyman number seven.”  
A loud snort got their attention . They all looked at a sobbing yet furious Diego.  
“M-m-m-o-o-m ,” he began to stutter out ,”picked our n-n-n-ames with love!” He cried.  
Vanya's heart broke as she tried to stop him. “I hurt her Diego . I killed her I don’t deserve her gift”.  
She was cut off by fives hand on her mouth. He looked so wrecked it pulled her heartstrings.  
Diego breathed and focused and said sternly “your name means gift and you are one. I’m sorry for how badly I treated you. God I’m the worst brother but you have to see this isn’t right what you’re doing to yourself,!”  
Vanya hesitantly asked “I hurt her though. You love her. Don’t you hate me?”  
Laughing wetly he sat on the foot of her bed and said “I could never hate you. Not after everything that happened. You’re my sister. It was an accident . You lost control V. It happened to everyone of us.”  
Ben cut her off as she tried to interject “Why are you so determined to think this? You’re Vanya Hargreeves our little sister who deserves the world. We love you.”  
“I destroyed the world,” she loudly snarled ,” I killed millions of people and I’m a monster who’s better off dead and how ,” she chocked up. “After everything I’ve done. How can you love me?”  
“I’m was an assassin Vanya. I’m a monster. Do you still love me?”, asked Five.  
She scrambled to sit up and lean on him. He helped her lean into him as Klaus sandwiched her other side. She was completely dwarfed by both boy’s heights.  
“Of course you’re were forced to kill people to survive!,”she defensively said,”I love you so much and you’re not a mister. You were a little kid who was forced to grow up too soon!”  
“Can’t you see the similarities Vanya,” pleaded Ben,” we love you. So so much. I love you. With all my heart” he finished .  
“What if I don’t deserve love?,” asked Vanya.  
“Of course you deserve love silly,” said Allison with pure adoration at the small girl in her eyes.  
She curled inward on herself as she tucked her arms together wincing. Catching their attention they all turned to look at them.  
“I hate to ask,” Diego asked as he began to calm down,”Was this accidental or a suicide attempt?”  
With baited breath they all watched as she looked down and leaned her head on five’s shoulder staining it with her tears.  
“I wanted to make everything stop,” she whispered desperately.  
“Did you do it on purpose?” Asked Klaus the self proclaimed master of self destruction. “I understand V I used to hurt myself too in very different ways. You have to be honest with us we just want to help .”  
“The the pain helps me focus,” she began, “ it started off small clenching my fists too tight ,pulling my hair, not eating, scratching my wrists. But,” she paused sniffling into Klaus shoulder this time,” it stopped working. The energy kept building up and I was so tired of waiting for one of you to kill me. I just wanted everything to stop so I,” she froze.  
“Vanya” asked Diego softly. When she looked up they all felt their hearts shatter into a million pieces at her wet broken eyes.  
“I couldn’t control the energy anymore I slashed my wrists in order to get rid of it. I cut too deep,” she answered.  
“We’ll find another way for you to control this Vanya,” said Allison soothingly.  
She shook her head as her wrists stung faintly. She opened her mouth to share her fear when Five cut her off.  
“We love you,” Five stated,” I’m by your side like glue for the next couple of weeks until you don’t need me. I’ll do whatever it takes to save you.”  
Staring wide eyed at them she asked in a small timid voice . “You all actual love me?”  
All five of them said in sync “we love you” to her.  
Vanya said in a small child’s voice “I love you guys too.”  
Diego turned to her and then explained what Luther said. Vanya’s eyes lost a bit of their fight and they all flinched. Klaus and Five hugged her as tight as her arms could allow it. Ben and Allison played with her hair as she focused on happy memories.  
Things wouldn’t get better for a long time. This was too much damage to simply wish away with their love.  
After they had this necessary chat they set ground rules. Vanya had to stop hurting herself and instead should get one of them and focus on good emotions until she was mentally prepared to sort out the bad ones. Luther would not be allowed to be alone with her until Vanya felt completely safe and he grew more emotionally. And no sharp objects and skipping meals anymore .  
Fast forward to the next two weeks which were hell for Vanya. And yet she never felt so loved in her entire life. She had bad days where she got up and wished she drowned in the bath of her own blood but she’d regret not cuddling with Five and Klaus again. Or singing with Ben. Or just seeing Diego and Allison.  
Klaus and Five were constantly by her side. They helped her through the urges to hurt herself. Finding other ways to keep the energy in the air at bay. And talking her bad thoughts down.  
Someday she regrets being alive but most days she’s happier then she’s ever been. Luther’s growing as a person and she’s never felt so loved.  
She was escorted to he infirmary where her bandages were taken off. She gasped sharply and looked at her scared arms. Dark purple slashes stood out on her wrists. Tears started to fall and she gulped harshly.  
Her siblings were there for her this time though. Looping his arms around her Klaus led her to the kitchen after handing her his huge hoodie to wear. He forced all his siblings to make ice cream sundaes and hang out together.  
Though despite dark thoughts she had fun. Most nights she slept curled in between Klaus and Five soundly and others were full of fears. She might relapse a couple of times but she knows they love her despite that.  
They ,for some unknown reason ,want her alive and around forever. And honestly she could live with that. She feels the love when she’s resting her head in Fives lap in the living room as he reads his book with one hand as the other stroked her hair. Pausing every now and then to kiss her forehead randomly.  
Klaus and Ben playfully debated some random topic and burst into fond giggles every now and then. The sound fills her with joy.  
Diego and Luther compares fighting tips and advice as they shared a glass of coco at the counter. Warmth in the eyes and words. Allison reading a magazine as she chills in an armchair listening to music surrounded by her dumb but lovable family. Just being together helped her remarkably.  
It wasn’t always perfect she knew. She’s number seven the most dangerous person in the world. But surrounded by people she knows love her unconditionally is way easier than being alone.


End file.
